PokéVE
by Old Team Productions
Summary: 9 dresseurs commencent leur périple, certains préfèreront les arènes, d'autres les concours, ou encore même la Team Rocket, mais une chose est sure, ils sont tous complètement tarés
1. 9 nouveaux pokémons

Le soleil se levait paisiblement sur Bourg Forum. Ce village était souvent tranquille, les mémés achetaient des sucettes à leurs petits-enfants, comme toutes les mémés et les pépés regardaient la télé en râlant, comme tous les pépés. Une petite rue comptait huit maisons côtes à côtes, séparées par leurs jardins.

Le n°1 était une petite maison avec un petit jardin et une petite porte, il en sortit d'ailleurs un petit garçon.

- Je vais être le premier arrivé chez le professeur Laurent ! Comme ça, je choisirai le pokémon que je veux ! Dit-il en passant devant les autres maisons.

Cependant, le n°2 s'ouvrit également, il en sortit un homme de taille plus normal.

- Hey Ludo ! T'as cru me niquer mon pokémon ! Dit celui-ci au premier.

- Ah ! Euh... salut Adri ! Dit-il d'un ton faussement enjoué.

- De toutes façons, moi, je prendrai le plus fort !

- Et moi, j'en prendrai un qui ne se tordra pas la cheville !

Le n°3 s'ouvrit, il sortit un homme qui venait visiblement du bled.

- Hey Momo ! Dit Adri, tu prendras lequel toi ?

- Un qui fera marcher mon commerce !

La porte du n°6 bascula à son tour. Et au grand désespoir de Ludo, il sortit un autre apprenti dresseur.

- Les anglais n'ont pas le droit aux pokémons ! Lui dit-il.

- Et les nains, ils y ont droit ? Répondit-il.

- D'oh !

Damien « l'anglais » rejoignit le groupe.

Ensuite, le n°7 s'ouvrit.

- Hey Francky, t'as fait les maths pour lundi ? Demanda Adri.

- J'ai le temps, on est que dimanche !

- Yeah ! Tant que tu me niques pas mon pokémon.

- Moi, je veux un électrique !

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour lui apprendre l'ATTAQUE TONNERRE !!!

- Yeah !

Le n°5 s'ouvrit.

- Francky est déjà là, j'ai entendu Tonnerre ! Dit-il avant de regarder.

- Yeah Greg !

- Bon, on y va, dit Ludo, j'en ai marre d'attendre !

Ils partirent lorsque le n°8 s'ouvrit.

- Attendez !!!

- Putain Xav ! Encore en retard !

- Désolé !

Ils traversèrent le village et arrivèrent dans la réserve pokémonologique du professeur Laurent.

- Bonjour les enfants ! Tiens vous êtes que 7 ? Il en manque 2 !

- C'est encore Alex et son frère qui ne se sont pas réveillés ! Expliqua Greg.

- Ok ! Venez avec moi !

Il les amena dans son laboratoire. Il y avait une table sur laquelle trônaient neuf pokéballs.

- Bon je vais vous parler de chaque pokémon disponible et vous me direz celui que vous voulez.

Il alluma un ordinateur et une voix informatisée parla.

- Abra, pokémon téléporteur. Maître de la télékinésie et des pensées des autres, il peut se téléporter pour fuir.

- Ca c'est pour moi, dit Momo. Un pokémon qui peut persuader les autres de faire ce que je veux.

- Salamèche, pokémon reptile. La flamme au bout de sa queue indique son état de santé.

- Qui le veut ?

- Moi, dirent Greg et Ludo.

- Merde.

- Va te faire enculer, je l'ai dit le premier, s'exclama Ludo.

- Je t'emmerde !

- Réfléchis Ludo, dit Laurent, ce pokémon pourrait prendre exemple sur toi et se tordre une cheville.

- D'oh !

- Il revient donc à Greg.

- Machoc, pokémon colosse. Il est expert en arts martiaux et peut soulever facilement 500 kg.

- C'est le plus fort ! Je le prends ! Dit Adri.

La porte s'ouvrit et deux personnes entrèrent en soufflant

- Ah enfin, vous voilà ! Dit Laurent, j'ai déjà donné trois pokémons.

- D'oh ! Répondit Alex.

- Fantominus, pokémon gazeux. Ce spectre aime hanter les vieilles maisons et faire peur à ceux qui s'y aventurent.

- Il a pas de chevilles, à moi ! Dit Ludo.

- Va te faire enculer ! Répondit Xav, j'ai toujours voulu un spectre !

- Ah bon ?

- Bon, d'accord, dit Laurent, il est à toi Xavier.

- Allez vous faire enculer ! Cria Ludo.

- Roucool, pokémon oiseau. Il est généralement docile, mais son bec et ses ailes sont de redoutables armes défensives.

- Ca c'est pour moi ! Cria Junior, le petit frère d'Alex.

- Non, à mon tour, répondit Ludo.

- Désolé, mais Junior l'a demandé en premier.

- D'oh !

- Pikachu, pokémon souris. Son énergie électrique provient de ses joues et peuvent libérer une puissance phénoménale.

- Ca c'est pour m... commença Ludo.

- Il est ELECTRIQUE ! A moi ! Cria Francky.

- Mais je...

- Ta gueule, c'est pour moi !

- Bon... d'oh...

- Bulbizarre, pokémon bulbe. Le bulbe sur son dos germe au fur et à mesure de sa croissance, lui donnant plus de puissance.

- Ca c'est un pokémon d'anglais !

- Yeah !

- Bon, d'accord, dit Damien, ça me va !

- Carapuce, pokémon tortue. En cas de danger, il peut s'abriter dans son épaisse carapace.

- Je prends, dit Alex, il a l'air balèze.

- Et moi ? Dit Ludo.

- Racaillou, pokémon caillou. Sa peau est aussi dure que la roche, il est pratiquement infatigable.

- Solide, pas de cheville, infatigable... JE PRENDS ! Cria Ludo.

- Yeah !

- Bien, dit Laurent, je vais vous remettre vos pokémons, vous devrez bien vous en occuper ! Sinon, ils ne vous aimeront pas et n'obéiront pas.

- Comment ça ?! Dit Ludo, je me suis déjà fait chier pour l'avoir, il a intérêt à casser la gueule à tout le monde !


	2. Les quarts de finale

Les neuf compagnons étaient à présent sur la grande place du village, il y avait un petit parc au milieu où se déroulaient les quelques combats qu'il y avait ici. Ils faisaient connaissance avec leurs nouveaux pokémons.

- Yeah ! T'as l'air encore plus fort que ce que j'imaginais ! Cria Francky.

- Pikapi ! Pikachu !

- Bon arrête, dit Ludo, on a compris ! Tu casses les couilles !

- Ta gueule ! Ecrase toi un peu !

- Connard !

- Vos gueules ! Dit Greg, ou Salamèche vous crame le cul !

- Sala !

- Mais j'ai rien fait, dit Francky, c'est lui qui casse les couilles !

- Absolument oui, renchérit Alex qui ne perdait pas une occasion d'emmerder Ludo.

- Fantominus, utilise Groz'yeux, murmura Xav à son pokémon.

- Fanto...

Fantominus prit un air sombre et ses yeux s'agrandir d'un coup, lui donnant un air effrayant.

- Ah !!!!! cria Momo avec une voix de fille.

Ils eurent tous un sursaut.

- MDR !!! cria Xav, se roulant par terre avec Fantominus.

- Sale pute ! Bulbizarre, Para Spore ! Dit Damien.

Une poudre jaune jaillit du bulbe de Bulbizarre et atterrit sur Xav et son pokémon, les immobilisant.

- Ca rigole moins !

- Bon arrêtez, dit Greg, ça part « in cui » !

- Non au contraire ! Dit Ludo, testons-nous au combat.

- Mais on est neuf !

- Ben, y en a un qui gicle...

- Toi par exemple ?

- Ah non !... Le dernier par terre !

- Momo c'est toi !

- De toutes façons moi je ne fais pas de combat, je fais du commerce.

1er Championnat Communal de Bourg Forum de la VE

Tirage au sort :

Damien / Adri

Francky / Ludo

Greg / Junior

Alex / Xav

¼ de Finale

Damien VS Adri

- Bulbizarre ! En avant !

- Machoc à toi !

- Utilise Fouet Lianes !

- D'oh ! Riposte avec Poing Karaté !

- Machoc !

Il fracassa le crane de Bulbizarre.

- Merde... euh... Poudre Dodo !

Une poudre bleue cette fois sortit de son bulbe.

- Vite Balayage !

Machoc se jeta sur Bulbizarre alors qu'il s'endormait, il infligea un puissant balayage à son adversaire qui tomba, KO.

- Bulbizarre est KO, déclara Momo qui tenait le rôle d'arbitre, Machoc vainqueur !

- Yeah!

- D'oh!

Francky VS Ludo

- Pikachu go!

- Il est à toi Racaillou !

Les deux adversaires se firent face, les joues de Pikachu crépitaient et Racaillou chauffait ses poings.

- Hé hé ! J'ai l'avantage ! S'exclama Ludo, Roche sur Electrik !

- Peut-être mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de gagner ! Mimi-queue !

Pikachu remua sa queue dans un signe de provocation, abaissant la défense de Racaillou.

- C'est tout ce que tu sais faire ? Montre-lui ton Jet-Pierres !

- Vive-attaque !

Racaillou eut à peine le temps de soulever un rocher, qu'il se prit l'attaque de Pikachu. Celle-ci n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'effet, Racaillou étant particulièrement résistant aux attaques physiques, cependant l'impact lui fit lâcher la pierre qu'il avait dans les mains et elle retomba sur sa tête faisant beaucoup plus de dégâts.

- Yeah ! Bien joué !

- Il a triché ! Cria Ludo, on ne peut pas contrer mon attaque comme ça !

- Ta gueule ! Répondit Momo, tu t'es cru sur la Game Boy ?

- D'oh ! Racaillou, Charge !

Il fonça sur Pikachu, celui-ci attendant les ordres.

- Attends, ne bouge pas, murmura-t-il.

- Pika !

Il s'affolait.

- Maintenant, Souplesse !

Il bondit et passa par dessus Racaillou, il tourna sur lui-même pour lui mettre un coup de queue fatal.

- Racaillou est hors-combat, Pikachu vainqueur !

- Mais non !!! J'avais l'avantage !

- Tu crois que j'avais pas étudié les attaques de Pikachu ?!

- D'oh !

Greg VS Junior

- Salamèche, à toi de jouer !

- Roucool go !

- Griffe !

- Envole-toi, vite !

Roucool esquiva l'attaque de Salamèche en s'élevant dans les airs.

- Bien maintenant Tornade

Roucool battit des ailes, un tourbillon s'empara de Salamèche et le projeta au sol.

- D'oh !

- Maintenant Charge !

Roucool piqua sur son adversaire.

- Salamèche vite Flammèche !

Il cracha de petites flammes sur Roucool qui continuait sa course malgré ses blessures.

- Esquive et Frappe Atlas !

Salamèche se décala de la trajectoire de Roucool qui ne pouvait la modifier parce qu'il était encore étourdi par la Flammèche. Lorsqu'il passa près de Salamèche, celui-ci l'attrapa au vol, fit un bond gigantesque et lança violemment Roucool par terre en retombant.

- Yeah !

- Roucool est KO, Salamèche l'emporte !

Alex VS Xavier

- Carapuce à toi !

- Fantominus en avant !

- Charge !

Carapuce chargea mais passa au travers de Fantominus.

- D'oh ! C'est vrai que c'est un spectre !

- Fantominus ! Léchouille !

L'attaque terrorisa Carapuce qui ne bougeait plus.

- Maintenant Ténèbres !

Carapuce était déjà très affaibli.

- Hypnose !

Les yeux de Fantominus dégageaient une aura étrange.

- Ne le regarde pas ! Repli !

Carapuce rentra dans sa carapace.

- Pistolet à O !

Un puissant jet d'eau sortit de la carapace et frappa Fantominus de plein fouet.

- Enchaîne avec Ecume !

Les bulles d'écume éclatèrent sur Fantominus, le blessant grièvement.

- Utilise encore Léchouille !

Fantominus était bien moins rapide qu'au début et Carapuce eut le temps de le voir venir. Il esquiva donc sans problèmes.

- Allez ! Pistolet à O !

Le jet d'eau eut cette fois raison de Fantominus.

- Fantominus ne peut plus se battre, Carapuce vainqueur !

Les quarts de finale étant terminés, Momo leur accorda une demi-heure de repos avant la reprise.


	3. La fin du tournoi

Adri / Francky

Greg / Alex

½ Finales

Adri VS Francky

Machoc et Pikachu étaient déjà prêts au combat, les deux pokémons étant très rapides, le combat promettait d'être rythmé.

- Machoc, Ultimapoing !

- Pikachu, Reflet !

Machoc brandissait déjà son poing sur Pikachu lorsque celui-ci se sépara en trois Pikachu identiques.

- D'oh ! Essaie celui de droite !

Machoc le frappa mais l'image disparut.

- D'oh ! Celui de gauche !

Machoc réitéra la même action mais c'était encore une fois une copie.

- Maintenant Pikachu, attaque Eclair !

Pikachu électrocuta son adversaire. L'attaque eut un effet conséquent car Machoc semblait très essoufflé.

- Génial ! Enchaîne avec Vive-Attaque !

Il se jeta à toute vitesse sur son adversaire.

- Mach Punch !

Avec une vitesse encore plus surprenante, Machoc plaça un coup de poing dans le ventre de Pikachu qui arrivait, ce qui l'éjecta plus loin.

- D'oh !

- Maintenant Poing-Karaté !

- Cage-Eclair !

Machoc se retrouva paralysé, il bougeait à peine et très lentement.

- Maintenant, attaque Eclair !

- Pi... ka... chu !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

L'attaque fut assommante. Machoc tomba raide sur le coup.

- Machoc est KO, Pikachu va en finale !

Greg VS Alex

- Je vais te niquer, dit Alex, l'eau nique le feu !

- Allez, arrête de faire ton fils de pute et bats-toi !

- Ok, Carapuce à toi !

- Allez Salamèche ! Nique-lui sa race !

- Pistolet à O !

- Euh... baisse-toi !

Salamèche se baissa juste à temps pour éviter l'eau.

- Bulles d'O !

- Flammèche !

Les petites flammes que crachaient Salamèche faisaient éclater les bulles de son adversaire, s'empêchant ainsi de recevoir des dégâts.

- D'oh !

- Hé hé... tu fais moins ton fdp maintenant !

- Charge !

- Frappe Atlas !

Carapuce réussit à affaiblir son adversaire grâce à son attaque mais celui-ci tint debout et déclencha la Frappe Atlas, il sauta dans les airs, tenant Carapuce par le bras et s'apprêta à le faire tomber au sol tête la première.

- Repli !

Carapuce eut juste le temps de se ranger dans sa carapace avant l'impact, minimisant les dégâts.

- Salamèche, Charge !

Il enchaîna par une puissante attaque sur la carapace.

Carapuce ressortit de sa cachette, essoufflé.

- Bulles d'O !

- Flammèche !

- Pistolet à O !

Les flammes résistèrent aux bulles mais pas au jet d'eau. Salamèche se le prit de plein fouet et tomba.

- Salamèche est KO, Cara...

- Sala !

Il se releva dans un effort impressionnant.

- Yeah ! Mets-lui la misère à ce fdp !

- Pistolet à O !

- Tunnel !

Salamèche creusa rapidement le sol disparaissant ainsi du champ de vision de son adversaire.

- D'oh !

- Hé hé !

- Vite, Pistolet à O dans le trou !

Salamèche ressurgit et mit un coup surpuissant à Carapuce.

- Enchaîne avec Griffe !

- Sala !

Carapuce souffrait de plus en plus et se rapprochait du KO.

- Bon, j'en ai plein les couilles, attaque Ultralaser !

Carapuce se retourna en se grattant la tête, signe qu'il n'avait rien compris.

- D'oh !

- Réessaye ta Frappe Atlas !

Avec une vitesse surprenante, Salamèche se saisit de Carapuce, se lança dans les airs et l'envoya au sol.

- D'OH !

- Carapuce est KO ! Salamèche en finale !

Francky / Greg

Finale

Francky VS Greg

- La grande finale va commencer ! Mettez vous en place !

Francky et Greg se firent face.

- Tu me laisses gagner si je te suce la bite ? Demanda Greg.

- Ah non !

- D'oh !

- C'est parti !

- Salamèche, à l'attaque !

- Pikachu go !

- Flammèche !

- Hâte !

Pikachu accéléra et esquiva les flammes de son adversaire;

- Bien, maintenant Vive-Attaque !

Profitant de la vitesse qu'il avait déjà, il fondit sur Salamèche pour lui infliger des dégâts.

- Repousse-le avec Griffe !

Salamèche mit fin aux assauts de son adversaire par un puissant coup de griffe.

- D'oh !

- Enchaîne avec Tunnel !

Salamèche disparut sous terre.

- Hâte et Reflet !

Pikachu se divisa en cinq copies conformes qui courraient dans tous les sens à toute vitesse. Salamèche ressortit au milieu de ce spectacle à donner le tournis.

- D'oh !

Il ne savait visiblement pas où attaquer.

- Attaque Eclair !

- Chu !!!

Salamèche se prit l'attaque de plein fouet et souffrit énormément. Heureusement pour lui, l'attaque de Pikachu lui avait indiqué lequel était le vrai.

- Vite Frappe Atlas !

- Souplesse !

Lorsque Salamèche voulut s'emparer de Pikachu, celui-ci bondit et s'échappa en lui mettant un coup de queue.

- Reprends-toi, Flammèche !

Salamèche cracha le feu sur Pikachu, toujours en l'air. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour esquiver e reçut de plein fouet.

- Yeah ! Cria Greg, Frappe Atlas pendant qu'il est à terre !

Salamèche se saisit du bras de Pikachu et bondit.

- C'est bon !

- Pas encore, répondit Francky, attaque Tonnerre !!!

- PI... KA... CHU !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Salamèche se fit très violemment électrocuté, il fit un gros effort pour jeter Pikachu à terre et se laissa retomber. Les deux pokémons gisaient par terre, grièvement blessés.

- Les deux pokémons sont KO, match nu...

- Sala !

Comme lors du précédent combat, Salamèche se remit sur patte.

- Ah ! Salamèche vain...

- Pika !

Pikachu fit de même et le combat pouvait alors reprendre.

- Génial Pikachu ! Montre lui ton Ultimapoing !

- Salamèche ! Riposte avec Coud'Krane !

Les deux attaques avaient la même puissance et les deux adversaires s'éjectèrent à une dizaine de mètres.

- Bon... assez joué ! Dit Greg, Salamèche, utilise ton Danseflamme !

Salamèche cracha énormément de feu, piégeant ainsi Pikachu dans une tornade incendiaire.

- D'oh !

Les moindres mouvements de Pikachu le brûlaient.

- Yeah ! J'ai trouvé ! S'exclama Francky.

- Quoi ?!

- Pikachu, utilise Hâte et tourne sur toi-même dans le sens inverse de la tornade !

- Pika !

- Super ! Maintenant attaque Eclair sur toi-même !

Francky sut qu'il avait obéi lorsqu'il vit les éclairs entrer dans la tornade en sens inverse.

- Et pour finir... attaque Tonnerre !

Les éclairs ressortirent et la tornade devint électrique en s'arrêtant de tourner, Pikachu était libéré.

- Maintenant, dirige la foudre sur Salamèche !

La tornade électrique alimenta la puissance de l'attaque Tonnerre et fondit sur Salamèche qui ne put résister.

- Salamèche est hors combat ! Pikachu vainqueur du tournoi !

- YEAH !

- D'OH !


	4. Le grand départ

Suite à cette victoire, Francky se masturba vigoureusement durant une heure.

- Akchébon...

- Bon, moi je rentre à ma maison, déclara Ludo.

- Moi aussi, il est tard, ajouta Damien.

Ils décidèrent tous de rentrer chez eux.

Le lendemain matin

- # Un jour je serai le meilleur dresseur, je me battrai sans répit #, chantait Francky dans sa chambre tout en se levant.

- Ta gueule ! Cria Damien de la maison voisine.

Ils sortirent quasiment en même temps de chez eux.

- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on branle maintenant qu'on a nos pokémons ? Demanda Adri.

- Moi, je vais niquer tout le monde pour avoir huit badges, après j'irai gagner la Ligue Pokémon puis on ira jouer au foot et j'irai pas aux cages, déclara Francky.

- Yeah ! Je viens avec toi ! Décida Greg.

- Moi, je vais à Celaléchiotte pour ouvrir mon entreprise, ajouta Momo.

- Mais ton entreprise de quoi ? Demanda Ludo.

- Je sais pas encore. En tout cas je vous accompagne jusqu'à Celaléchiotte.

- Et toi Ludo, tu fais quoi ?

- Je vais intégrer la Team Rocket !

- Quoi ?

- Ouais !

- Mais mdr ! Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

- Arrêtez de vous foutre de ma gueule ! Un jour je reviendrai et je vous montrerai qui est le plus fort !

Sur ses paroles énervées, il s'en alla.

- Ben moi, je vais faire des concours pour être le meilleur coordinateur ! Dit Damien.

- Ouais moi aussi, ajouta Xav.

- Moi, je veux battre le grand maître du dojo de Saframal ! Dit Adri.

- Moi, je veux gagner le grand tournoi de capture du parc Saudeaumy de Parmabite, dit Junior.

- Et moi, vous me cassez les couilles, dit Alex.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ben je viens avec vous et je verrai après ce que je ferai.

- Yeah, par où on va ?

- Le premier concours est à Jackbrel, expliqua Greg, et la première arène à Ophioville.

- Ophioville est après Jackbrel sur la route.

- Alors... en route pour Jackbrel !

Ils partirent tous du village et se lancèrent sur la route.

- Attendez !

Ils se retournèrent et virent le professeur Laurent les rejoindre.

- J'ai quelque chose pour vous, suivez moi.

Il les amena à nouveau dans son laboratoire.

- Voici des Pokésex, ils sont à vous !

- A quoi ça sert ?

- Ils vous donneront des indications sur les pokémons que vous rencontrerez !

- Yeah merci !

- Comment ça marche son truc ? Chuchota Alex.

- Dis voir, dis voir !

- Non rien !

- Allez dis voir !

- Non, non ça va...

- D'oh ! Bon, je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter bonne route ! A bientôt !

Les huit jeunes dresseurs quittèrent définitivement leur village natal, sans se retourner.

- On prend quel bus pour aller à Jackbrel ? Demanda Alex.

- On y va à pied ! Répondit Francky.

- Va te faire enculer ! Tu marcheras tout seul !

- Non, faut qu'on marche pour se muscler ! Dit Adri, c'est comme ça qu'on devient plus fort !

- Vous allez pas casser les couilles, dit Junior.

- De toutes façons, y a pas de bus, alors c'est à pied ou rien !

- D'oh !

Ils marchèrent durant une bonne heure à travers les plaines.

- On s'emmerde ! Râla Damien.

- On n'a qu'à faire un autre tournoi, suggéra Francky.

- Non, c'est bon...

- Hé, j'ai vu bouger quelque chose ! Dit Junior.

- Quoi ?

- Là dans l'herbe !

Ils approchaient prudemment et virent un petit pokémon à corne qui les observait, méfiant.

- Oh... c'est... mi... gnon.

- Mais non c'est Nidoran ! Rétorqua Junior.

- D'oh !

Momo voulut le caresser mais il se prit une attaque Koud'Corne.

- Aie ! Connard !

- Je vais le capturer ! Dit Junior, Roucool, en avant !

Roucool fit face au Nidoran sauvage qui se mit en position de combat.

- Attaque Tornade !

Nidoran fut soufflé par l'attaque mais il revint vite là la charge.

- Attention ! Envole-toi !

Roucool esquiva.

- Vive-attaque !

Il revint rapidement sur son adversaire et lui mit un puissant coup de bec.

- Pokéball go !

Nidoran entra dans la pokéball mais celle-ci vibrait encore.

- La pression !

La pokéball s'arrêta enfin de vibrer.

- Yeah ! Ca fait deux pokémons !

- Bon ça va... n'en fait pas tout un plat ! Répondit Xav.

- Pourquoi ? T'es capable d'en faire autant ?

Xavier prit un caillou, le lança dans un arbre. On entendit un bruit sourd puis un Piafabec tomba assommé.

- Pokéball go !

Xav captura le Piafabec.

- Et voilà !

- D'oh !


	5. Visite de Jackbrel

2h plus tard

- Yeah ! S'exclama Francky, nous voilà à Jackbrel !

En effet, ils arrivaient à l'entrée de la petite ville. C'était bien plus grand et moderne que Bourg Forum, cependant elle gardait le style campagnard de la région.

- Bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Alex.

- Nous, on va bouffer, dirent Adri et Francky.

- Moi, je vais me branler euh balader ! dit Greg.

- On va chercher le lieu du concours, dirent Damien et Xavier.

- Je vais au centre pokémon pour soigner Nidoran, dit Junior.

- Ben je vais me balader alors, dit Momo.

- Ok alors rendez-vou à 8h au forum euh dans 2h ici, finit Francky.

...

Damien et Xavier tournaient depuis une demi-heure à la recherche du fameux concours. Ils finirent par sortir de la ville et retournèrent dans les plaines.

- C'est pas par là je crois...

Ils entendirent un craquement de branche et sursautèrent. Derrière eux se tenait un Férosinge, visiblement mécontent de les voir sur son territoire.

- Hey ! Je vais le capturer ! dit Xavier.

- Je te le laisse, il n'a pas l'air utile pour les concours, répondit Damien.

- Piafabec, à l'attaque !

- Pia !

- Attaque Picpic !

Les attaques Vol étant particulièrement efficace sur le type Combat, Férosinge posa déjà un genou à terre.

- Yeah ! pokéball go !

Férosinge ne pouvait plus se défendre et se laissa capturer.

- Et de 3 !

- Bon retournons en ville, suggéra l'anglais.

Ils entendirent cependant un bruit et allèrent voir ce qu'il se passait. Ils aperçurent Momo qui faisait face à un terrible Chetiflor !!!

- Abra ! Téléport !

Il passa dans le dos de son adversaire.

- Maintenant, Choc Mental !

Chetiflor s'effondra.

- Pokéball go !!!

La balle s'empara de Chetiflor et vibra avant de s'arrêter.

- Yeah ! Ca fait du personnel pour mon entreprise.

Pendant ce temps, au McDo tm de Jackbrel :

- Bonjour ! Un maxi menu Royal Cheese avec Frites, Coca, une boîte de Nuggets par 9 et un mandise ! demanda Francky.

- Sur place ou à emporter ?

...

- A moi ! s'exclama Adri, un maxi Big Mac, Frites, Ice Tea, un autre Big Mac que j'ai gratis avec la carte étudiant et un sunday chocolat !

Ils s'empiffrèrent comme des fous furieux jusqu'à se péter le ventre.

Ailleurs dans Jackbrel, Alex et Junior sortaient du centre pokémon.

- Bon on n'a plus qu'un quart d'heure, dit Alex, on va au rendez-vous !

Ils passèrent devant une ruelle sombre et entendirent un bruit étrange.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Akchébon... Akchébon...

- Greg ?

- Ah !!!!!!!!

Il sortit de la ruelle, visiblement énervé.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

- Ben... je visite.

- Ah ok ! Au fait, t'as du blanc sur la joue.

- D'oh !

Pendant ce temps, dans un grand bâtiment de la ville :

- Viens avec moi, jeune apprenti, dit un homme courbé à la voix grave, le boss t'attend.

- Cool, répondit Ludo.

Ils arrivèrent dans un bureau spacieux, visiblement, quelqu'un était assis dans un grand siège mais tournait le dos à Ludo.

- Boss, j'amène la nouvelle recrue.

- Bien, merci Orson, répondit la voix sans que le siège ne bouge, je vais le tester pour savoir s'il est digne d'intégrer la Team Rocket !

- Il y a un test ?! demanda Ludo.

- Absolument oui, répondit Orson, on entre pas ici comme à la cafet.

- Bon, assez perdu de temps, dit le boss toujours caché, première question : Dov'è la tua casa in Italia ?

- Facile, Sicilia !

- Complimenti ! Prima parte : riga 1 a 17, Vocabolario euh non merde...

Le siège se retourna et une femme pas très grande et très mal habillée apparut.

- Je suis Sammari, ah ah ah ! dit-elle avec un rire diabolique.

- Et alors...

- Alors rien, deuxième question... domanda due... on dit un paio e due...

- Euh... paia !

- Ouais, dit-elle en hochant la tête, je t'engage tout de suite, Orson voici ton nouvel équipier !

Les 8 amis se rejoignirent sur la place des putes borgnes de Jackbrel.

- Bon, ben c'est pourri ici, dit Greg.

- Non, j'ai trouvé le Shop ! dit Momo.

- Le quoi ? demanda Xav.

- Le Shop, le machin avec le toît bleu sur la game boy.

- Ah... la boutique quoi.

- Non, le Shop !

- Bon, à part ça, on n'a pas trouvé pour le concours, annonça Damien.

- Mais vous êtes des connards, répondit Zdri, il est juste là !

En effet, le bâtiment en qustion dominait la place.

- Le prochain concours est demain aprem.

- Quoi, mais on pourra pas s'entraîner ! cria Xav.

- De toutes façons, on restera pas ici 3 ans.

- D'oh !

Les deux "connards" allèrent s'inscrire, ils allèrent ensuite tous se reposer au centre pokémon.

Le lendemain matin, Xavier et Damien allèrent vite s'entraîner en prévision du concours dans l'après-midi. Francky se réveilla à 7h15 et réveilla Greg à 7h21.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Connard !

- Debout ! Il est 7h21 !

- D'oh !

Ils allèrent faire un petit foot histoire de s'échauffer pour la journée.

Alex et Junior se levèrent à la bourre, comme d'hab vers 9h30. Ils se rejoignirent tous à la cafet vers 10h.

- Bon, on a réussi à mettre au point un numéro pour tout à l'heure, dit Damien, mais là, y a la pression qui monte !

- Ah ah ! répondit Greg.

- On va bien rigoler, dit Momo.


	6. Premier concours

Pendant ce temps, Ludo se préparait à sa première mission avec la Team Rocket. Orson lui avait donné sa tenue Rocket.

- T'aurais pas du XS par hasard ?

- D'oh !

Après s'être habillé, ils sortirent.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire exactement ? demanda le petit.

- On va assister au concours cet après-midi et on volera les pokémons les plus forts.

- Hé hé ! Mais on sera pas assez à deux contre tous ces dresseurs !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, jeune apprenti ! Nous somme plusieurs sur ce coup.

- Yeah !

Il était à présent 14h, Damien et Xavier se préparaient nerveusement dans les coulisses tandis que les autres prenaient place dans les tribunes. Ils ne le savaient pas mais de nombreux sbires Rocket étaient cachés dans les spectateurs.

Tous les participants avaient enfilé une tenue élégante : Damien avait mis son maillot de Gerrard et Xavier s'éatit déguisé en travesti...

L'animatrice arriva sur scène :

- Bonjour et bienvenue à tous ! Merci d'être venus si nombreux au 126e concours de Jackbrel ! Nos concurrents sont prêts , que le spectacle commence !

Les participants passaient un par un et leurs prestations étaient toutes plus ou moins bonnes. Et enfin :

- Voici le concurrent n°16, il nous vient du Bourg Forum, il est anglais et, parait-il, il suce très bien ! Faites un triomphe à Damien !

Il se présenta sur la scène, pokéball en main.

- Bulbizarre, go !

- Bulbi !

Bulbizarre sortit avec un roulade.

- Quelle entrée magistrale !

- Hé hé ! Utilise Poudre Dodo !

La diffusion de la poudre rendit l'atmosphère bleue.

- Maintenant, Tranch'herbe !

Les feuilles détruisirent l'atmosphère aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.

- Puis Fouet Lianes !

Les lianes firent tomber les feuilles une à une.

Il reçut pas mal d'applaudissements. Ses amis sortirent même une banderole sur laquelle on pouvait lire : SUCEUR FOREVER

Ludo commençait à transpirer en les apercevant.

_Merde, je pensais pas les retrouver là._

Le concours se poursuivit.

- Et enfin, notre dernier concurrent ! Le n°24, qui vient du Bourg Forum, bisexuel sur les bords mais totalement gay ! Voici Xavier !

- Piafabec, à l'attaque !

- Piafabec ?!!! hurlèrent Greg, Adri, Momo, Junior, Alex et Francky en même temps.

- Utilise Picpic !

Piafabec mettait des coups de bec dans le vent, exécutant une drôle de danse.

- Combine avec Furie !

Les coups de bec s'accélérèrent grâce à la combinaison.

- Maintenant envole toi !

Piafabec déoclla.

- Attaque Tornade !

Une petite tornade apparut.

- Enchaîne avec Rugissement !

Les ondes sonores déformées par la Tornade créèrent un bruit bizarre.

- Hé hé !

Il se fit également applaudir et une deuxième banderole apparut : LES TRAVELOTS, C'EST PAS BEAU

- D'oh !

- Le premier tour est terminé ! déclara l'animatrice, les juges vont maintenant décider qui seront les huit quarts de finalistes.

La tension était palpable, tous fixaient des yeux l'écran géant où allaient apparaître d'ici quelques minutes les noms des huit meilleurs coordinateurs du concours.

- Et voici le résultat !

Damien et Xavier se retrouvèrent dans les huit coordinateurs.

- Yeah !

- Le premier quart de finale opposera Damien à Herman !

Damien monta sur scène, il observa son adversaire, il avait tout à l'heure utilisé un redoutable Papillusion. Herman semblait très calme, même trop, c'était presque à croire qu'il dormait. Il sortit un carnet de dessin et dessina un manga pour quelques obscures raisons.

- Attention ! C'est parti !

- Bulbizarre ! En avant !

- Papillusion à toi !

- Commence par Charge !

- Envole toi !

Bulbizarre ne put toucher son adversaire qui était hors d'atteinte.

- Maintenant Poudre Dodo ! ordonna Herman.

- D'oh !

Bulbizarre s'endormit immédiatement, ne pouvant plus agir.

- Enchaîne avec Choc Mental.

- Il est balèze, commenta Francky.

- Le rosbif va se faire niquer, ajouta Adri.

- Coud'Krane !

Papillusion percuta terriblement fort Bulbizarre qui fut éjecté quelques mètres plus loin. Cependant le choc le réveilla, mais il semblait fatigué.

- Bon, on va lui apprendre à combattre, dit Damien, Vampigraine !

Bulbizarre fut cette fois assez rapide et sa graine infecta Papillusion. Cette attaque eut un double effet : non seulement elle draina les points de vie de Papillusion pour alimenter ceux de Bulbizarre mais elle l'immobilisa également, l'empêchant de s'envoler.

- Génial, maintenant Fouet Lianes !

- Bulbi !

- Charge !

Bulbizarre fonça et renversa son adversaire.

- Papillusion est KO ! Bulbizarre vainqueur !

YEAH !

Damien était donc assuré d'aller en demi-finale. Il regarda attentivement les opposants du combat suivant. Le vainqueur l'affronterait au prochain tour.

- Et le deuxième combat opposera... Fdp à Xavier !

- Donc si l'autre travelot gagne, les deux connards s'affronteront en demi, dit Greg.

- C'est plutôt bien résumé, répondit Alex.

Fdp, l'adversaire de Xavier, était lui aussi très bizarre. Déjà il portait un maillot du PSG (D'oh !), ensuite il avait une tête à faire chier.

- Bon on commence, là ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Une minute, j'arrive ! répondit Xav.

- Ouais ben bouge toi !

- Que le combat commence ! déclara l'animatrice.

- Fantominus go !

- A toi Rattatac ! Utilise Croc de Mort !

Xavier croisa les bras et attendit que son adversaire attaque. Cependant, ses crocs passèrent au travers de Fantominus sans le blesser.

- Hé hé ! ricana Xavier, tu savais pas que les attaques physiques sont inefficaces contre les spectres, connard ?

- Mais je fais comment alors ? Rattatac n'a que des attaques physiques !

- Ah ah ! Dans ce cas, j'ai gagné ! Attaques Ténèbres !

Fantominus envoya des espèces d'éclairs noirs sur Rattatac, l'affaiblissant.

- Continue jusqu'à ce qu'il soit KO !

- Non j'abandonne ! dit Fdp, j'en ai marre, vous me cassez les couilles !

- C'est ça ciao !

- Xavier est donc déclaré vainqueur !

- Yeah !


	7. Thunderbolt et premier ruban

Leurs amis les rejoignirent dans les coulisses pour les féliciter.

- Vous êtes vraiment des connards, dit Greg.

- En tout cas, je vais te niquer ta race d'anglais, dit Xav à Damien.

- C'est ça... je vais te renvoyer à la Gay Pride !

Ils se dipsutèrent sans prêter attention aux deux autres quarts de finale, si bien que :

- Les demi-finales vont commencer, la première opposera Damien à Xavier !

- Déjà ?!!!

Ils se préparèrent en 4e vitesse tandis que les six autres rejoignaient les tribunes.

Damien et Xavier se firent face. La tension était électrique.

- Et c'est parti !

- Bulbizarre go !

- Fantominus à l'attaque !

- Vite ! Tranch'herbe !

L'attaque fut fulgurante et infligea d'entrée de sérieux dégâts au spectre.

- Merde ! Utilise Léchouille !

La riposte de Fantominus ne fut pas moins puissante et Bulbizarre semblait paralyser de terreur.

- Maintenant Hypnose !

Les yeux de Fantominus s'aggrandirent et prirent une étrange couleur bleue.

- Bulbizarre, ferme les yeux !

Il résista à sa peur et détourna le regard.

- Bien, Fouet Lianes !

Il assomma Fantominus.

- Riposte avec Ténèbres !

L'attaque interrompit les assauts de Bulbizarre.

- Bon, maintenant Para-Spore ! dit Damien.

L'attaque immobilisa Fantominus.

- Allez, Tranch'herbe !

Ce fut le coup de grâce pour Fantominus.

- Damien est déclaré vainqueur !

Six doigts dans les tribunes se pointèrent sur Xavier et on entendit :

- Ah ah ! Ah ah !

Ils passèrent tellement de temps à le pourrir que :

- La grande finale va maintenant commencer ! Elle va opposer Damien à Ella !

Ella était grande, blonde, 90D, mini-jupe si bien que plusieurs bosses apparurent sur les pantalons des spectateurs mais pas sur celui de Xavier qui, rappelons le, était gay !

Les jeunes aventuriers qui, jusque là, encourageaient Damien, changèrent rapidement de camp. Francky écrivit même son numéro sur une banderole.

- Putain la salope ! Je sais sur quoi me branler la prochaine fois, dit Greg.

Damien avait entendu et répondit :

- Merci Greg !

- Mais pas toi, triple connard !

- D'oh !

Malheureusement, Ella avait aussi entendu et répondit avec un petit accent norvégien :

- Tu es un sale dégeulasse !

- D'oh !

- Moi, je suis vachement romantique, cria Adri, et j'ai une grosse bite !

- Oh ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Mais arrêtez, sales connards, vous allez la choqer ! s'exclama Francky, excuse les, lui dit-il comme un acteur digne des Feux de l'Amour tm, mes amis sont un peu rustres mais pas méchants.

- Ah, enfin un garçon poli !

- Hé hé !

- T'es vraiment un gros connard ! lui dirent les autres.

- C'est ça, l'intelligence !

Damien tenait fermement la pokéball de Bulbizarre en main, il était plus déterminé que jamais.

- La grande finale... peut commencer ! C'est parti !

- Bulbizarre, I choose you !

- A toi, Voltali !

- En plus, elle a un pokémon Electrik ! s'exclama Francky, elle est parfaite !

- Bon, calme toi, lui dit Greg, tu vois pas qu'elle s'en branle de toi ?

- Non, tu vas voir... répondit-il en se levant, vas-y Ella ! Renvoie le manger du bacon sur son île !

Elle lui fit un petit signe de la main pour le remercier.

- Tiens ! Ah ah ! Ce soir, je vais me la régale !

- D'oh !

- Tu me laisseras en profiter ? demanda Junior.

- Toi, t'es trop petit ! répondit son frère, j'irai à sa place.

- T'es pas gay, toi ? lui demanda Greg.

- T'es gay ?! s'exclama Xavier en sursautant, fallait me le dire !

- Allez vous faire enculer !

Ils se tournèrent vers Francky qui était assis et écrivait sur un papier.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais connard ?

- Je lui écris un poème pour après le match, elle a l'air d'aimer le romantisme !

- Tu te sens pas con ?

- Non.

La finale était maintenant lancée, Damien prit l'initiative de commencer.

- Utilise Fouet Lianes !

- Saute pour esquiver !

- Ce soir tu vas sauter, mais pas pour esquiver ! se dit Francky.

- Enchaîne avec Tranch'herbe ! dit Damien.

L'attaque toucha Voltali en plein vol et fit de gros dégâts.

- Mince... riposte avec Eclair !

Voltali toucha Bulbizarre mais il ne semblait pas fatigué.

- L'électricité est inefficace sur le type Plante, dit Francky, il faut qu'elle change de stratégie !

- Bulbizarre ! Para-Spore !

L'attaque paralysa Voltali.

- Il se défend bien cet enculé ! remarqua Adri.

- Fouet Lianes !

- Esquive !

La paralysie l'empêcha d'esquiver et il reçut l'attaque de plein fouet.

- Allez... fais le accélérer... chuchota Francky.

- Essaie Dard Nuée, dit-elle.

Voltali était bien trop lent pour espérer toucher son adversaire.

Francky se leva et cria :

- Fais le accélérer ! Bulbizarre va te battre en vitesse !

- D'accord... euh... Hâte !

Voltali accéléra et dissipa la paralysie.

- Maintenant Vive-attaque !

Voltali infligea enfin des dégâts à son adversaire et Ella retrouva le sourire.

- Bulbizarre, Tranch'herbe !

- Riposte avec Dard Nuée !

Les deux attaques se contrèrent et s'annulèrent.

- Maintenant Charge ! dit Damien.

Bulbizarre percuta fortement son adversaire. Voltali se releva avec difficultés.

- Réessaye Vive-attaque ! dit Ella.

- Si elle continue comme ça, elle n'y arrivera pas ! dit Francky.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Junior.

- Parce qu'elle ne compte que sur la Vive-attaque pour l'emporter. Damien a plusieurs moyens d'attaquer.

- Arrête de faire genre t'es un pro ! rétorqua Greg. T'as même pas capturer un pokémon !

- J'en ai pas croiser un qui en vaille la peine.

- C'est ça, t'es vraiment un connard !

- T'es juste jaloux parce qu'elle m'a dit A MOI que j'étais poli.

- Pff...

- Bulbizarre, Fouet Lianes !

- Baisse toi !

- Tranch'herbe !

- Hâte !

Voltali accéléra encore le rythme, esquivant l'attaque.

- Maintenant Combo-Griffes !

Voltali infligea de multiples coups à Bulbizarre.

- Là ça devient intéressant ! dit Francky.

- Enchaîne avec Morsure !

Bulbizarre fatiguait sérieusement, mais Damien n'avait pas encore joué sa dernière carte.

- Utilise Poudre Dodo !

Voltali s'endormit laissant le champ libre à son adversaire.

- Non, Voltali !

- Hé hé ! Vas-y, Tranch'herbe puissance max !

- Bulbi !

L'attaque fut dévastatrice.

- Voltali est KO ! Damien est déclaré vainqueur !

- Yeah !!! Oh yes, it's so good ! cria-t-il.

- Oula ! Faut qu'il se calme ! s'exclama Adri.

La foule l'applaudit, Ella s'approcha de son Voltali.

- Désolé ! Je n'ai pas été à la hauteur... dit-elle tristement.

On remit ensuite le ruban à Damien.

- Yeah ! En voilà déjà un ! Plus que 3 !


	8. La Team Rocket

La lumière s'éteignit tout à coup et on entendit un ricanement.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? cria Damien.

- Nous sommes de retour ! dit une voix grave.

- Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! continua una autre.

- Afin de vénérer Archimède Titanium !

- Afin de grandir en prenant du calcium !

- Afin d'écraser les loisirs et la cafet !

- Afin de dépasser les 52 centimètres !

- Orson !

- Ludo !

- La Team Rocket plus rapide que la lumière !

- Rendez-vous tous ou ce sera... la guerre !

La lumière réapparut sur Orson et Ludo, visiblement satisfaits.

- C'était très bien, jeune apprenti.

- Ludo ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Damien.

- Silence et donne nous ton Bulbizarre ! répondit Orson.

- T'es pas un peu fou toi ?

- Bon, très bien... Tadmorv en avant !

- Bulbizarre, tiens toi prêt !

- Toi aussi Voltali ! dit Ella.

- Allez les gars ! Venez ! dit Orson.

Une vingtaine de sbires arriva et ils lancèrent leurs pokémons au combat.

- Vous êtes des lâches ! Ludo, fais quelque chose !

Ludo ne répondit pas, il semblait mal à l'aise et ne voulait pas prendre part au combat.

- Assze bavardé ! Tadmorv, utilise Acide !

L'attaque blessa Bulbizarre et Voltali qui, déjà fatigués, ne pouvaient plus combattre.

- Emparez vous d'eux ! dit Orson.

- Non ! dit Damien.

- Salamèche ! Lance-flamme ! dit Greg en jetant sa pokéball.

Le feu brûla le filet dans lequel un sbire transportait les deux pokémons captifs.

- Yeah ! Bien joué ! dit Damien.

Le sbire s'enfuit en prenant Voltali dans ses bras.

- Non ! cria Ella en s'élançant à sa poursuite, mais Orson lui barra la route.

- Tu n'iras pas plus loin ma jolie !

- Oh que si ! Pikachu, attaque Tonnerre ! cria Francky en arrivant.

- Pi...ka...chu !

Tadmorv prit cher dans sa gueule.

- Les gars, venez m'aider ! dit Orson.

- Nosferapti en avant !

- A toi Smogo !

- Fais vite ! dit Ella, il s'enfuit avec Voltali.

- Je fais ce que je peux... utilise Reflet !

Pendant ce temps, deux sbires harcelaient Damien pour lui prendre son Bulbizarre.

- Machoc, Mach Punch !

Le pokémon d'Adri assomma les deux sbires.

- Merci Adri !

- Hé hé !

- Abra, utilise Choc Mental sur les trois qui bouchent la sortie ! dit Momo.

Ca partait de tous les côtés !!! L'attaque reflet de Pikachu avait été déjouée par les deux ennemis.

- Je t'en supplie, accélère ! cria Ella.

- Bon... regardez !!! dit-il avec horreur en pointant le plafond.

Ils levèrent tous la tête et il prit Ella par le bras et partit en courant à la poursuite du voleur.

- Oh ! Quelle vulgarité ! s'exclama Orson s'apercevant de la supercherie, poursuivez les !

- Bien chef, dirent les sbires.

- Non, non, vous n'irez pas plus loin ! dit Alex, Carapuce go !

- Tu vas voir le power des Pilon ! ajouta Junior, à toi Roucool !

- Vous faites moins les malins à égalité numérique !

Francky et Ella déboulèrent dans un couloir et virent le voleur passer la porte de sortie au bout. Ils le suivirent au moment où il montait dans une mongolfière !

- Merde ! On peut pas le suivre !

- Comment on va faire ?

- Pikachu ! Tonnerre sur le ballon !

- Chu !

Il réussit à percer le ballon qui redescendit rapidement.

- Tu l'auras voulu, dit le sbire en sortant, Abo en avant !

...

- Carapuce, Pistolet à O sur Smogo !

- Roucool, Tornade sur Nosferapti !  
Les deux frères remportèrent le combat mais leurs pokémons s'essoufflaient. Le surnombre de la Team Rocket commençait à payer. Momo et Xavier se battaient à 2 contre 3 et Junior alla les aider. Orson et Greg se battaient au milieu du champ de bataille et Adri tentait d'empêcher les sbires de poursuivre Francky.

- Tiens bon Machc ! Poing-Karaté !

- Nidorino, Dard Venin ! dit le sbire.

Machoc était à bout de force et s'effondra.

- Fantominus ! Léchouille ! cria Xav, prenant le relais.

La VE était en train de craquer, les sbirent vinrent aider Orson et Greg se retrouva à 1 contre 3 !

- Abandonne ! Tu es fort ! dit Orson, mais pas assez, rejoins nous et tu deviendras invincible !

- Jamais ! Vous avez tué mon père !

- Ah bon ?

- Ah non, je me suis gourré !

Il regarda autour de lui et vit Momo submergé par 4 sbires. Les Pilon's brothers n'y arrivaient pas et Damien essayait de réanimait son Bulbizarre, complètement KO. Ludo n'avait toujours pas bougé, répugné à l'idée de prendre part à ce combat.

- C'est comme ça que tu fais Ludo ! cria Greg abbattu. T'es notre pote ! Et tu nous fais ça !

Il ne répondit pas et baissa la tête.

- Ne l'écoute pas ! dit Orson, regarde dans quel état il est ! Toi, tu as choisi le camp des vainqueurs.

- Pourquoi ?!!! T'as pas le droit de nous faire ça ! hurla Greg.

- Assez discuté, dit Orson, Tadmorv, attaque Détritus !

- Salamèche, utilise Lance-flamme !

Il était épuisé et sa flamme fut balayé par la Tornade de Nosferapti.

- Aide moi ! Ludo ! Je t'en supplie !

- Non, viens lui mettre le coup de grâce ! dit Orson.

Ludo semblait incapable de bouger, il ne réagit pas jusqu'à ce que :

- Hey ! Un combat de la VE sans moi ! C'est pas un vrai combat ! s'exclama Francky en arrivant avec Ella et son Voltali sain et sauf.

- Yeah ! répondit Greg, on va reconstituer la défense centrale !

- Pikachu ! A l'attaque !

- Vous êtes toujours en infériorité ! dit Orson, vous n'avez aucune chance.

- C'est ce qu'on va voir ! Pikachu attaque Tonnerre !

Le tonnerre frappa Nosferapti de plein fouet et l'affaiblit fortement.

- Tadmorv, utilise Dégueu !

- Smogo ! Buée noire !

- Nosferapti ! Vampirisme !

Salamèche et Pikachu se retrouvèrent dans l'obscurité de la Buée noire tandis qu'ils prenaient les dégâts des deux autres attaques.

- D'oh !

Salamèche et Pikachu étaient très affaiblis.

- Ah ah ah ah ah ! rit Orson maléfiquement.

- Là, on est fini, dit Greg à Francky.

- Il faut qu'on soit plus pour gagner !

- Allez Tadmorv, mets leurle coup de grâce avec Détritus !

- Racaillou en avant !


End file.
